


end of the world

by zzleepy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Comfort, M/M, Woosan, lapslock, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzleepy/pseuds/zzleepy
Summary: wooyoung believes in the end of the world, he believes it’s tomorrow, when the company president has called him and san out about their relationship and is most likely a signature away from terminating their contract.he spends his possibly last night with san in the rooftop of the company building, in the cold, quiet and unwelcoming city.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this before sleeping :) this is pure word vomit i honestly dk wtf i just wrote i just wanted to squeeze something outta me so
> 
> unbetaed lmao sorry for any errors, this was hella quick but i hope you enjoy c:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


wooyoung already lost count of the number of times he has seen this scenery— the cityscape of a quiet seoul, draped in the colors of numerous lights of passing cars and lamp posts. he has sat on this exact same spot for longer than he could remember, on the seat on the corner of the rooftop of their company building. a sea of stars hovered above him, which seemed to stretch endlessly into infinity, a scene he knows he’ll never forget; a night sky too familiar that he can always tell apart from all the others. 

he finds his feet dragging him there when the world becomes too quiet, when the everyday noises that distract him from his mind fall silent. he searches for noises to ease his mind; he’d rather hear the deafening horns of random cars, the sounds of random music from late night bars, and even the gentle gush of cold winds than his own head, which keeps reminding him of things he’d rather forget. the fear of the unknown future, of the fragile path they’re walking on eats him alive as they mercilessly shout in his head. he had always feared that this day would come, that everything he is desperately working for will not amount to anything, because of _one_ single mistake, and these deafening noises of the ghosts playing in his head haunt him when all other noises are silenced. 

_“wooyoung-ah.”_

wooyoung didn’t need to turn around, the voice was way too familiar to forget, too soft and gentle to belong to anybody else but _san._

when wooyoung falls far too deeply, head already submerged in his thoughts, san will always pull him back. just like all the other 3 am mornings he spent on this seat drowning into the pit of his own emotions, san would always find him. san, no matter how deep it is in the night, no matter how exhausted his body already is, would always find wooyoung right in time to save him, to hold him together and keep him from falling apart. when wooyoung is already too close to being eaten away by the noises in his head, san’s footsteps would be heard, playing softly like a gentle melody, like a lullaby hushing wooyoung’s busy head to sleep. 

san dusted off the space beside wooyoung and gently placed himself to where he rightfully belongs, to the place where wooyoung had always waited for him to be on. unconsciously, wooyoung always seems to sit on the left side of the bench— never center, as if waiting, like he was praying to the moon for _someone_ to save him, and san never fails to do so. 

wooyoung lets out a sigh and his breath drew clouds on the air, moist by the cold weather of a midnight city. he looked up at the stars, and san turned to look at him. 

“isn’t it cold?” san reached out to wrap a thick brown scarf around wooyoung, covering him with all his warmth. 

“thanks.” 

san simply smiled softly, afterwards returning his gaze to the night sky. he doesn’t say anything— he doesn’t force wooyoung to speak, he simply leaves an open ear and an open heart. he wordlessly offers his presence, his company when wooyoung needs it the most. 

they are usually very affectionate with each other, but there are 3 am mornings when touch is not the best comfort— wooyoung knows that he is too fragile, he will undoubtedly break when touched, and he doesn’t like feeling _weak_. there are mornings, just like this, where words are not the right words to say. __

_ __ _

“do you believe in the end of the world?” 

“not really, just death. death is the end of my world.” san answered mindlessly, eyes lidded and fixed on the stars roaming above him. neither of them looks at each other, and there is a space a little too large between them. 

“well, i do.” 

san turned to look at wooyoung, and he saw a smile that is too tired, too awfully _pained._

“i think it’s tomorrow.” 

what lies ahead them tomorrow is an uncertainty too unnerving to handle, too heavy of a weight to carry. the thought that this could be the last night the world allows them to see each other is too painful, too heartbreaking. wooyoung still remembers how devastated their manager looked— how tightly he gripped on the two of them, telling them about how the president wants to talk to them and practically _begging_ them to _save_ themselves. they weren’t sure of what it really was going to be about, but it was honestly far too obvious. all the years of hardwork they spent on their career will most probably go to waste tomorrow, and they won’t find anybody else to blame except for themselves. it will be a scar they will carry for the rest of their lives, a chain that will clutch on to them for eternity. 

“aren’t you scared?” wooyoung drops his head, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. 

“because i am, i can barely stop shaking.” 

wooyoung truly _is_ scared, more than anything, he fears cold empty nights not within san’s embrace, he fears having to live the rest of his life yearning for san, starved from the love he was never allowed to have to begin with. he fears seeing this night sky from another perspective, from the viewpoint of someone wandering aimlessly in his life, of someone lost— empty and _hollowed._

san turns to meet his eyes and gave him a smile. it was indescribable, it had a mix of a hundred feelings, of everything he has to say. 

“a little.” 

silence stretches between them, leaving space for unspoken feelings to fill the air. their heartbeats seem to align like a melody, playing in the same _sad_ tune. 

“well, it’s okay. i’m just anybody, faded and washed-out. if it boils down to it, you can just find somebody out there a lot better than me, a love you can show to the world, with someone you’re _allowed_ to love.” wooyoung continued to babble on, barely meaning anything he says. 

san watched wooyoung as words fall endlessly from his mouth, he sounds firm, but too _pained_ to be convincing. 

_“you’ll forget me in no time.”_

san was never prepared of how much that would hurt, to see wooyoung in utter despair, already at the verge of giving up, perhaps has _already _given up. 

“sure i would.” 

it was an unexpected reply, and wooyoung never knew hearts could get broken this much, not until now.  
  


“but i have loved everyday,” 

san didn’t spare wooyoung a look, in fear that wooyoung will see it, how much he still wants to hold on, to fight destiny, to live through the _end of the world. _

“for 3 years, and always with the _same person_.” 

wooyoung could hear his heart breaking. he doesn’t want to lose san at all, not tomorrow, not ever. he still wants to fight for everything left between them, but he might be a little too afraid to say it, to hear what san truly thinks. 

“i have chosen to love you everyday, wooyoung-ah, despite all the voices telling me not to.” 

wooyoung could feel a single bead of tear escape his eye, glittering in the reflection of the moon. 

“i chose you, and i would still choose you no matter how many times it takes.” 

when their eyes met, something inside them flickered, like an old spark coming alive, like they’re back to the first moment they have met. 

_”so don’t say i’ll forget.”_

wooyoung leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on san’s lips, causing tears to fall endlessly on his face. san swiped his thumb across wooyoung’s wet cheeks and eased the pain away, soothing his broken heart with his warmth. wooyoung could feel him, san was there. they were together, and for a moment wooyoung had sworn he saw the world stop— the clouds have ceased their movement and the leaves swaying across the earth have been suspended mid-air. he had sworn that all that existed at the moment was _the two of them._

san’s lips tasted the same, it was still the same chapstick he likes to use, the candy he munches all day long, the mint mouthwash he uses— still tastes like san. neither of them wanted to let go, it was a kiss they wish they wouldn’t be breathless, a moment they didn’t want to end, a 3 am they wished would last for eternity. their hearts prayed earnestly to the stars to never let this night end, to spare them from the atrocity of sunrise. 

when they both pulled away, their eyes remained locked to each other. they looked at each other’s eyes as if they were peeking through their souls, like they are watching a movie for the first time again. 

_ “will you live through the end of the world with me?”_

wooyoung simply smiled. he didn’t need words anymore— he just held san’s hand tightly, holding tightly and never letting go. 

_ they have chosen each other again today, and even tomorrow, they know that would never change._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading uwuwuw 
> 
> hmu 😔✊ [@svnnysvnwoo_](https://mobile.twitter.com/svnnysvnwoo_)
> 
> woosan gay


End file.
